Not searching but found what I was searching for
by smashglass
Summary: A powerful and old vampire with ties to the Original Family comes to Mystic Falls and catches the eye of all into town and Bonnie catches his eyes. Takes place right after the ending of season 3.


_**This story takes part right after season 3 has ended. It is about a Vampire that comes into Mystic Falls and catches the eye of Bonnie while also having a side agenda of his own. The Vampire is one of the oldest and most powerful in the world and can be very charming while also very deadly. I hope you enjoy and please let me know some reviews if possible. It will be a multi chapter story, but not a long one.**_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Elena made her transition into a Vampire and Bonnie preserved Klaus spirit into Tyler's body. For weeks now Bonnie had been by Elena's side along with Caroline every day trying to help her adjust and wiping her tears away. Bonnie had also been playing the mediator between Stefan and Damon in there seeking to show Elena the right way to be a Vampire. Bonnie also had lost touch with her mom Abby, but at least had Jaime as her new love interest and he provided her a constant reprieve from the burdens of the supernatural.

Bonnie and Elena decided to come into Mystic Grill for some food and to just talk about all the recent events and let out some stress.

"It's been a few weeks and I sorely miss the days when a nice hamburger would fill all my hunger cravings. Damn Rebekah, there's not a day that doesn't go by that now I don't want to rip her heart out and.."

" Elena! Can we just, or at least, I, just order me a burger and for the first time just sit and try not to talk about anything supernatural or the like."

"You're right Bonnie..I'm going to eat with you, I haven't had what was once a regular meal in about a week…tell me how are things with you and Jaime and will you be both still be joining us for the carnival this weekend?"

"Yes, we're both really excited, I need to go shop.."

Bonnie cut off her words and immediately looked up, as did Elena, at the guy that sat at the bar next to Elena. He was a bald headed light skinned man of about 5'8 height and average size dressed in a business suit without a tie. Surely this guy was new to town, but they couldn't tell whether he was a student or not as his clean facial shave gave way to an innocent baby face, but his presence seemed to possess a lot of confidence.

"Hi ladies" he said to them as he looked away, sat down texting on the phone and looking at the menu without bothering to wait for them to respond.

"Well, I doubt he's a student, his suit looks expensive.." said Elena as she tried whispering to Bonnie.

At that time, the waiter came over and the guy looked her in eyes and calmly said in a focused tone, "I'd like some fries and please provide me as a gift to drink a nice bottle of vodka on the house."

The waitress replied back in a gazing manner " Yes sir, I will give you a bottle on the house of vodka now, will you like anything else?"

"No, thanks."

Elena and Bonnie saw the exchange and immediately realized that the guy compelled the waitress and he was a vampire. The guy recognized this as Elena's body naturally tensed up not knowing what to expect. "Ladies, I apologize for being rude, the name is Orri, and you are if I'm not mistaken, Elena."

"What do you want then and how do you know me and why are you here?"

" You remind me of some women I once knew and relax, I'm just here to welcome you into this thing we have going on, you know our little secret society." Said Orri. He took 3 quick shots of his vodka while holding his laughter at Elena now being worried.

"Again, how do you know about me!"

" Let's just say word travels fast around our kind. I'm actually here on a homecoming visit, and thought while here why not meet the people who killed off the mighty grand Klaus. Must say I'm impressed..and how can I keep being rude, you must be Bonnie. " Bonnie said nothing as Orri drank another shot, but kept her eyes focused on him not sure what he would do.

" You say homecoming, you are from Mystic Falls? " Said Elena.

" Not exactly the city of Mystic Falls, but yes I'm from this area of land a long time ago, at a time when Vikings roamed these parts.."

"Vikings…like the original family.." Said Elena trying to hide her sudden interest while maintaining a defense like presence.

" I was once the son of fisherman and also I was a guy that cut down trees. One of my best mates around the village, Elijah, happened to have a large family and I enjoyed running around the village with him and his younger brothers. I wasn't aware what my friends had gone through..well let's call it a life change. I thought they started acting strange but I wasn't able to place the murders of the villagers and their new supernatural state of being together. One day Elijah and I were walking from a local hut full after a night of drinking ale. As we were walking I guess the ale was too much and he sunk his teeth in my neck. He then fed me some of his blood to heal me and compelled me to forget the incident. His younger brother Klaus saw the entire incident and decided he wanted to see if he could turn me into this new special kind of person. He snapped my neck as I was coming back to being conscious. When I woke up I jumped back in fear of Elijah and Klaus after remembering everything. There was a young village girl with Klaus as I stood up..a few minutes later she was dead courtesy of me and my new found sensation for blood and I became what you guys today call a vampire." Orri took another sip of his drink.

" So you were turned by an Original back in their village, were you the first human turned by them?" Bonnie finally asked.

" Yes Ms. Bonnie, at least I was the first known and recognized human to be turned by an original, a story for the history books, right.." Orri, enjoyed more drinks.

" So the first non original, after 1000 years, just comes back in to Mystic Falls for a homecoming all of a sudden. What are you hear for really? " Elena asked.

" Over the centuries I've managed to return to this slight little area every 30 years or so just to see the town. Come in, hang around, have some drinks, taste some of the residents and then leave out."

Seeing that Elena nor Bonnie was impressed or thought that was funny, Orri replied " I'm kidding ladies…I respect this town a lot so I don't feed on the citizens here. If I feel the urging I just go to the next city closest in and indulge my bloodlust…..Anyhow, I am about done with this drink here and need to go engage with some of my kind. Here's my business card Elena. Given that you're new to our kind, I'll be in town for a little bit, feel free to contact me if I may be of any help." With that Orri winked at Bonnie and said " You to Bonnie. I've been around long enough and have come to meet more than my share of witches over the days, including many Bennett's.

" I'll keep this is mind. This business card says you are an Attorney." said Elena.

" Yes, I'm in my reoccurring cycle of being a lawyer. Every 30-40 years I switch up occupations depending on where I'm at and how long I plan to stay. It's amazing, sometimes I've even managed to handle a few cases in the courtroom before I leave town, and I tend to be able to convince a juror or two to see things my way." With that Orri took yet another shot.

" After all these years I can still manage to get a great intoxicated mind. Given that you ladies enjoy hanging around the town's vampires, Elena no disrespect to you, but if you do call, I'd hope you all heed my words that I am not here for trouble. If you cannot heed the words, do know that over the years I've enjoyed great alliances and friendships with vampires I've met on the journey and I'm known for keeping a few around me depending on where I go. Sort of like my own little secret service." Orri then let his eyes wander over to 3 gentlemen sitting at a table to let Elena know he wasn't alone.

"As I mentioned, there shall be no trouble on my watch, hope to hear from you." Orri enjoyed another shot, then got up to leave and gave a quick glance to Bonnie as he departed with the gentlemen following him out.


End file.
